Deliver Us
by Spike868
Summary: Sequel to Hells Angels, Angel returns as human with another prophecy for Spike.
1. Here's A Twist

Deliver Us

Summary: Angel is back. There's another prophecy. It involves Spike. It involves Buffy. It involves humanity.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Hells Angels. My idea for the name of this comes from the Lord's Prayer: deliver us from evil… Angel and Spike being turned human. Being delivered from evil, back to good and human. Since I got so many good reviews about Hells Angels (thankyou all so much, from the bottom of my heart) I decided to write a sequel. If you haven't read Hells Angels, then you might want to because you won't have much of an idea of what's going on. :) Anyway, please read and review. All opinions welcome!

Previously, Hells Angels 

Angel and Spike headed off to France where Buffy was living on another Hellmouth. While helping Angel to heal from extensive wounds, Spike told Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn the tale of how he lived after the battle in the Sunnydale Hellmouth. When Angel was well, he made the decision to die so that he could save the world (again). He was a Black Thorn, and as long as that society was alive the Senior Partners ruled Earth and its dimension. Angel got Spike to stake him, sending him to purgatory where it was decided that Angel had fulfilled the Shanshu Prophecy and could become human. He was sent back to Earth as Liam, his once human name, with another prophecy about Spike.

Chapter One: Here's a Twist…

'Did I hear you right Angel?' Willow asked.

'Liam.' Liam replied. 'It's Liam. And you did hear me right.' He was over the moon. He was human! He was alive! He had a pulse and a heartbeat!

'I'm gonna be human?' Spike asked.

'Just like me.' Liam smiled and looked Spike in the eye. The moment was beautiful. It was like something out of a fairytale… a twisted, demonic fairytale.

'I don't want to be just like you Angel. I spent years trying to not be like you.' Spike protested. 'But this…' he pondered the thought for a moment. 'This is different.'

''You'll be human like me, Spike, but you won't be _like_ me. We're totally different, as we were when we were human all those years ago. Spike, this is what you've been fighting for. This is what you got your soul for, love and humanity.' Liam explained.

'I didn't do it for me you git.' Spike jumped on Liam's claim. 'Sure, I did it out of love. But the love wasn't returned. Eventually I found out about a possibility of humanity, yeah, but that wasn't what I've been fighting for all this time.'

Liam watched Spike closely. 'Okay, so what were you fighting for then?' he asked.

'I don't really know.' Spike concluded after a moment's thought. 'I got a soul 'cause I wanted Buffy to love me, and the only way I could get her to love me is if I had a soul. But after that, things got complicated. I got brought to Los Angeles and then I was fighting for something else. I still don't know what, but I'm still fighting for it 'cause I haven't got it.'

'Spike, forget what you're fighting for. Take this opportunity. You can be human, and never have to worry about this ever again.'

'But both you and Spike will be around me, the Slayer.' Buffy interjected. 'You'll be around fighting all the time. You won't be immortal, so how can you stay alive? Can you still fight well?'

'Let's find out.' Spike snarled and leapt at Angel, knocking him into the dining room. Angel hit the leg of the table with his shoulder.

'Ow. This all hurts more when you're alive.' Liam complained. Spike grabbed Liam's coat and pulled him up.

'Do me a favour, don't hold back.' Spike whispered, throwing him back against the wall. Liam stumbled, trying to stay on his feet. His shoulder throbbed in a pain he wasn't used to.

He threw a punch out which connected with Spike's jaw, throwing his head in a sideways motion. He threw another, knocking it back the other side. Spike kicked out, catching Liam's left shin. He cried out in pain, leaning forwards.

'Spike… stop.' Liam pleaded. Spike threw a punch at his ex-grandsire's face. He grunted as he landed against the wall and fell to the floor.

'Spike,' Buffy grabbed Spike's wrist. 'He said stop.'

'Not so strong after all, are we now?' Spike teased.

'With a little training I'm sure I can fight stronger as human.' Liam assured them.

'Are you sure Liam?' Willow piped up. 'I mean, you took a surprise beating from Spike and didn't come out on the top end.'

'I'm fine Willow.' Liam said, getting to his feet slowly and painfully. Buffy tried to help him to a chair.

'So what's the go with the "Spike's gonna be human" then?' Xander asked as everyone crowded around.

'The Powers that Be sent me back with another prophecy.' Liam explained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper. He handed it to Spike.

'_Name… Liam O'Connor… Background… Irish… Born… Galway, Ireland 1969… Age… 35…_' He looked up after reading out a few lines. 'They gave you a new identity.' He concluded.

Liam nodded. 'Keep reading Spike.' Liam pointed at a section underneath his details.

'_Name… William Rochdale… Background… English… Born… London, England 1971… Age… 33…_' He didn't look up straight away this time; his eyes remained on the page. He was interested now. They had given him a whole new identity, just like Angel. Liam. He and Liam could be the best of friends, as human. They could live, and love, and fight by Buffy's side.

'So what do you say, Spike?' Liam asked. 'Do you want it this bad?'

'Yeah, but I don't wanna go down in a fight as easily as you just did.' Spike sneered.

'We can train you both in England. Giles has some of the girls there, and every new Slayer we locate we send off for training. There's always someone new coming in.' Buffy offered.

'So we wont be here...' Spike assumed. '…With you.'

'Well, we could always train them here, right?' Dawn asked Buffy. She didn't exactly want human Spike and Angel to go so quickly. She remembered spending nights with Spike in his crypt when he had no soul, only the chip. And remembered Angel always being there to talk to.

'I guess we could.' Buffy replied.

'Ooh! It's gonna be great to have you guys here with us.' Willow jumped at the thought. 'There are so many good things you never got to do as vampires.'

'Like tan, go to the beach, comb our hair in the mirror…' Liam suggested sarcastically.

'That and many other things. There is food, for one thing.' Willow said.

'You have got to taste choc-min ice-cream.' Dawn added. 'It's to die for.'

'I'm not planning on dying anytime soon.' Liam jumped in quickly. 'I just got my humanity back, and I think that it's about time Spike did too.' Liam saw the look on Spike's face.

'I'm ready.' He said. 'What do we do?'

'Um… Vai didn't say.' Liam answered.

'Who's Vai?' Xander asked. 'A lady friend?'

'She was the one who I spoke to when I died. Se told me about the prophecies, but she didn't tell me how yours worked Spike.' Liam explained.

'Maybe it says something about it on this piece of paper.' Spike began reading below his new details.

'Liam, you haven't told us what the prophecy for Spike actually is.' Willow spoke up.

'Think I found it.' Spike interrupted. He read from the page, 'This prophecy states that the demon who has love for and is loved by the Slayer will be turned human to bring the two together.' Everyone was silent.

'Love?' Buffy asked, kind of surprised. 'The prophecy is about love?'

'I told you I loved you Buffy.' Spike replied. 'Maybe someone really took notice of what I said.'

'But I don't understand.' Buffy whined.

'You don't have to Buffy.' Liam began explaining. 'Vai told me that Spike will be turned human so that you two can live and love each other.'

'You do still love me, don't you?' Spike asked suddenly, making everyone a little uneasy.

'Yes Spike, I do.' Liam took her comment pretty well, considering the change he'd just been through. 'I'm sorry Angel, times have changed.' She explained, looking his direction.

'I understand. It doesn't matter, I have someone waiting for me.' Liam explained. 'She's a bit out-of-the-ordinary, but I think I like her.'

'Werewolf-girl?' Spike asked.

'Yes, Nina. I sent her on holiday with her family. She's in Italy, so now I can go and find her and tell her that I love her now that everything is over.' Liam was happy at the thought of him finally being able to have a stable relationship with someone.

'And what are you going to do if she doesn't want you back?' Spike asked, not knowing that Angel had met with Nina before the big show went down in Los Angeles.

'I told her that if I survived then I'd come and find her. I wasn't serious because I wasn't counting on making it, and she didn't believe it either. But I am still here, so I can go and find her. I can tell her that I'm human and we can be together again.'

'You seem awful chippy 'bout this Liam.' Spike commented. 'You've never been this happy about love before.'

'Because Nina is different Spike.' Liam shot back.

'Yeah, she's a werewolf.'

'She's someone close to me Spike. Or, she was until I sent her away. But that was for her own safety. I don't have Buffy anymore, so I found someone else.' Buffy was taken by surprise that he would come right out and say it like that.

'You're not cursed anymore.' Buffy said. 'You don't have to worry about going evil.' She smiled at the thought of her first true love finally being able to live a normal life. She couldn't, but at least she had Spike.

'So, uh, are we gonna deal with the "Spike's-meant-to-be-human-too" thing now?' Xander asked.

'You ready?' Liam asked. Everyone looked on. 'Read what it says after it describes the prophecy.'

Spike looked down at the paper he held in his hands and read out the passage underneath.

'_I declare myself fit to fulfil this prophecy, as it has been advised by beings higher than myself. _

_I choose to return to my once human form and live, as I would have before my siring. _

_I wish to be made whole again to live and breathe as a human being. _

_Here my plea, make me that which I was._

_Make me human._'

Spike looked up at his friends, gathered all around him. For a moment there was nothing.

'It didn't work.' Dawn whispered. Suddenly, Spike felt a buzzing sensation. His whole body seemed to get colder for a few seconds.

'Uh… I think it worked.' He replied. Liam, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander watched as Spike slowly shimmered away.

Author's Note: If you did the math to _this_ year for Angel/Liam's age, then you would have got it wrong. The end of the Angel series came in 2004; therefore since this fan.fic is set a little while after the battle, it is actually the same year. So if Liam was born in 1969, then to the year 2004 he is 35. Just to clear that up. So, do you like the first chapter of the sequel? Tell me what you think. I'll update quicker with more reviews… lol just joking. I'll update when I've finished typing! But I love getting lots and lots of reviews :)


	2. Human

Deliver Us

Author's Note: Kind of a cliffhanger in the previous chapter. I'm so mean. But then, what would a good story be without something to keep the readers interested? Well I hope you like the story so far. I'm not really sure what happened to Spike, but hey, it's fan fiction – I don't have to explain! I just have to make everything fit so that the readers enjoy the writing, and can still follow along and understand things. Well, don't let me hold you back. Keep reading! And please, reviews are more than welcome.

Chapter Two: Human

Spike stared at each of his friends as he felt himself fading. It wasn't as if he was dying, more being born again. Almost like when he was sired. Only this was much different.

Eager eyes watched him, waited to see what was happening. Then they all disappeared. Or was it _him_ that disappeared? Spike made the decision quickly when he saw nothing but white all around him.

Then a woman appeared.

'Hello, Spike.' She greeted him. Her tanned skin was perfect; not a blemish to be seen. No freckles, no pimples, no scars, nothing. She wore a plain white dress that reached down to her ankles, and sat nicely on her shoulders. It was low-cut, and around her neck was a small Christian cross.

_God I hate crosses_. Spike thought when he saw it. But that wasn't important.

'Who are you?' he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

'I'm Vai.' She replied in a sweet voice.

'Oh right, you're the girl Angel mentioned. He said you were the one he spoke to when he died.'

'Yes, that is correct. How is Liam doing?' She asked.

'He's just peachy. He said that there was some _other_ prophecy for me. I read some lines on the piece of paper he brought back with him then _wham_! I end up here. Where exactly am I?'

'You are in what's known as the waiting room.' Vai answered.

'But I'm not dead.' Spike said.

'No, but you have come to the place where those who have died come to be given life again. Either in Heaven, or Hell. Or in some cases, back on Earth.'

'If this is the waiting room for Heaven and Hell, then why isn't anybody else here?' Spike asked, confused a little. 'People die every minute, so where are they all?'

'This particular waiting room is for the people who have special differences to the humans we send to Heaven and Hell. You are one, a vampire. But you have a soul, which is even more special.'

'Great, I'm a special guy.' Spike said sarcastically. 'So what's the talk of me being human?

'The prophecy which you read out the passage for states that you have love for the Slayer, and she loves you back. You will be made human so that you may love her with all your heart and live with her until your deaths.' Vai explained.

'I understand that much, but I read the passage. What do I have to do to make it work?'

'It's simple, really. I just say a few words and you can be on your way.' Vai said cheerily.

'Well what are you waiting for?'

'Don't you want to ask me anything?'

'Can you read the lines please?' Spike said rudely.

'Very well. You seem to be a very uncaring man. I hope you treat Buffy better than you treat everyone else.' Vai said harshly.

'Look, I may not be the nicest bloke but I know how to treat a woman. I've had years to perfect it, being in love with Dru.'

'You never loved the vampire Drusilla.' Vai added.

'You don't know how I felt…' Spike protested angrily.

'You were incapable of loving.' Ai interrupted. 'You had no soul, and therefore you could not love a being with all your heart. It is one of the reasons why you searched for a soul. You wanted to love Buffy.'

'I wanted Buffy to love me.' Spike corrected. 'Even if I didn't have a soul, I still knew that there was something about her that drew me to her. She was unique, special…'

'Just like you.' Vai said. 'Would you like to return to her now, Spike? As human?' Spike nodded.

'Yes, please. God, I've waited so long for this. Angel got his reward, and now I'm getting' mine!' Spike began chuckling joyfully to himself as Vai began reading a few lines from a piece of paper that appeared in her hands.

'_This being has fulfilled the Sharminyu Prophecy. He wishes to be human to love the one he cherishes fully. Grant him this one wish that he may live and love her as human. Freemanyuth glrrpdat umphiadote ealatenglap joolupdinat_.'

'Is it done?' Spike asked as Vai looked up from her paper.

'It is done. Return to Earth, William. Live, as you would have when you were human. Do things you've never been able to do since becoming a vampire. And most of all, love Buffy with all your heart. Remember, that is what the prophecy is about.' Vai smiled and Spike saw her beginning to disappear. Again, it was him who was disappearing.

Spike reappeared in the dining room where everyone was still standing around the space where he had stood a little while earlier. There were gasps around him as he shimmered back into existence.

There was a silence for a moment before Liam spoke. 'William?' he whispered.

'S'good to be back, Liam.' William looked up and smiled. He was human. He had the chance to do many things that he couldn't have done when he was a vampire. He suddenly grabbed Liam's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. He threw open the back door and pushed Liam outside. He followed, pushing until they were in the middle of the small yard.

'God William, the sun.' Liam uttered. 'I've only stood out in it on a rare occasion. Special circumstances. But never as just myself.'

'I know the feeling, mate.' William answered. 'It's a good one too.' He smiled and turned to face Liam.

'William, it's back to you and me again. I mean, our old selves.' Liam said joyfully.

'Yeah. Liam?' William agreed. He called for Liam's attention.

'Yeah, what is it?' Liam stumbled around in circles, staring up into the sky at the sun. His eyes were beginning to hurt.

'You'll always be my sire. I'll never forget the whole Wolfram and Hart trip. I'll never forget roaming the countryside with you, Dru and Darla. All those things we did as vampires are still important.'

'Yeah, William. But now we're human. We don't have to worry about our past anymore. We just have to worry about our future. We actually _have_ a future now.'

'And what are we gonna do?' William asked as the others crowded around the back door.

'I'm going after Nina.' Liam said firmly turning his attention from the sun to William.

'And I'm gonna love Buffy with all my heart. I can now.' William smiled, as did Liam.

'Guys, do you want to come inside and have some breakfast?' Willow called from the back door.

They grinned at each other, turned and bolted for the door. The race was no longer for the humanity they constantly fought over in the past, now it was for food. They had downed the stakes, or rather, eliminated them from the race entirely. Stakes were useless now. They were human, and happy.

Author's Note: Aww… It's nice that they're finally happy in life. I think that Spike and Angel suffered too much as vampires, even though they were both atoning for past sins. They deserved a break! I gave them one. Please review. I need to think up a new idea to keep the story going, that is, if you readers want me to continue? Feedback is a necessity at this stage…


	3. Separate Ways

Deliver Us

Author's Note: Well after that rather heart-warming ending to the previous chapter, I'm not really sure what I can do to top it. So I figure I'll just keep writing and see what comes. It worked with Hells Angels, and heck, that went for 10 chapters until I finished it! Well, please keep reading and reviews are more than welcome.

Chapter Three: Separate Ways

Several days had passed, and Liam and William were getting to know each other as human before deciding what their path in life should be.

'I'm gonna stick by Buffy's side and keep fighting with her.' William said proudly.

'You need to learn how to fight better first.' Liam sneered. 'Being changed back into humans has sort of weakened us a little bit. Plus, everything seems to hurt a lot more.'

'Yeah, I've noticed that too. I banged my shin against the coffee table in the living room. Bloody hell that hurt more than I was expecting it too.' Liam smiled as he admired the man he once knew as his childe.

'You know William, you and I should keep in touch.' William looked at him, perplexed. 'I mean, I plan to keep in contact with Buffy and everyone here and I plan to come back, but I'd like to _personally_ keep in touch with you. The only _you_ that I know was a very different man.'

'You got that right. But yeah, that sounds alright to me mate. With technology nowadays we can send emails or something.' They exchanged a smile before they were interrupted by Buffy.

'Hi guys. What might you two be talking about all alone in this dusty old bedroom?' She asked as se entered and stood in the middle of the room.

'Uh... nothing.' Liam answered hesitantly.

'Is it really something to be embarrassed of Liam?' William asked, turning to face Liam.

'No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I dunno. I'm adjusting to life as a man and I feel guilty. For some reason I feel like I'm lying to you.'

'Because you won't tell me what you're talking about.' Buffy said.

'Buffy…' Liam whispered, sounding a little annoyed. He lowered his head.

'Look, we were just talking about our new lives and what we plan to do with them.' Spike informed Buffy. 'I don't know if Liam's okay with me and you.'

Liam suddenly looked up. 'What? I… I'm fine with it. Really.' He assured them.

'Angel,' Buffy began, calling Liam by his vampire name. 'I fell in love with you, and I always will love you. But now I have Spike, and my heart belongs to him. The love I have for you is different now, because I have Spike. I'm glad that you can accept that.'

'Yeah mate, thanks for making it easy. I'd hate for things to be complicated between us three. God knows they have been for years.' William turned to Buffy. 'Please, call me William. I know that you were referring to our _previous_ state of living, but I kind of want to put my vampire past behind me. I want to change, and I want to change for you.'

Liam was touched by William's speech, only now fully understanding that he really did love Buffy. She was in good hands with him, and Liam could happily leave to search for Nina.

'I think it's about time I left.' He spoke suddenly.

'Where do you think she'll be?' Buffy asked. 'I mean, how do you know where to find her?'

'She's in Italy. On holiday.'

'Right, I remember.' Buffy replied, remembering that Angel had mentioned it earlier when he had just returned as human.

'I'll be gone for a few days, but I want to come back. If you're okay with that.' Liam asked Buffy.

'Yeah, I'd love for you to stay around.' Buffy replied, a smile appearing on her face.

'Okay then. Well… uh… I guess I'll go then. See you in a few days.' Liam got up and awkwardly left the room.

'He's still weird.' William commented, smirking at Buffy. She wandered over and sat on the bed next to him.

'William, I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' Buffy had heard him say it before, when he closed the Hellmouth, but she made it clear with a kiss as she embraced him that she felt the same way. They lay back on the bed, holding each other closely. Buffy heard William's heartbeat and smiled contently. He was human, and he was with her.

Liam was already on his way to the airport. He'd said goodbye to the others and told them he'd be back soon, leaving with only the bare necessities that Willow had provided him with. Through the light of day, Liam made his way from Paris to Rome. He would find Nina and spend a few days with her before inviting her back to Paris. He sincerely hoped she'd say yes.

As the plane flew, he thought about where they'd go to live. He wanted Nina to meet Buffy and William and all the others, his friends. Then he wanted to go off with her somewhere, so that they could be happy together.

The turbulence was beginning to upset his stomach. He ordered a bottle of water and peered out the window.

'You ever been to Rome before?' The man sitting next to him asked. He looked much older than Liam, probably about 40 or 50 years old. His black hair had some visible grey hairs hidden amongst, yet he didn't seem to be trying to hide his age at all.

'Yeah, actually I have. Once.' Liam replied.

'Did you like it?'

'It was nice, but I didn't go for a holiday.' Liam tried to explain.

'Business?'

'No.'

'Then what drew you to the wonderful city then?' The old man was asking too many questions.

'A girl.' Liam answered quickly. He wished the old man would stop asking so many questions.

'Ah, girls always seem to bring in some sort of trouble, eh?' he bumped Liam in the ribs gently and took a sip of his own drink, a can of coke.

'I think we're landing.' Liam changed the subject, glad that the plane actually was landing.

'So where you headed?'

'I'm actually looking for someone.' Liam couldn't avoid to conversation until the plane had landed, so he answered.

'A girl?' The man asked, to which Liam nodded. 'I see. Well, I hope you find this girl. I'm looking for someone myself actually.'

'Hmm?' Liam tried to sound interested.

'Her name's Nina. She called me to tell me she was in Rome on holiday.' Liam had an expression of pure shock on his face. Luckily, the man didn't see.

'Nina?' Liam asked.

'Yes. She's my daughter. You see, I haven't seen her for about a year or so because I've been away on business trips. I gave my wife my number for the hotel I was staying at and she rang to say that she was in Italy. I decided to fly over and surprise them. So who is it you're looking for then?'

Liam paused for a moment to think as the plane touched the ground and he was jolted forward slightly. 'Um… just an old friend.' Was all he could manage to say.

'I see. Does she have a name?'

'… Nina.' Liam told him. 'I think we're looking for the same person.' The man seemed puzzled.

'Young girl, a little younger than you with brown hair, beautiful skin and really pretty?' he asked.

'She's an Art student back in Los Angeles.' Liam added.

'I believe that we are looking for the same young lass then.' The old man stuck out his hand. 'I'm Nina's father. Pleased to meet you. How do you know my young Nina?'

They had made their way off the plane and were now on the runway making their way into the terminal.

'I'm her boyfriend.'

'Oh.'

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It's a kind of crappy ending. But I'm getting there. With school starting next week I'm kind of pushing to get things all in order. It may be a while before I update, or it may not. My brain's kind of feeling all mushy at the moment but hopefully things will go a bit better. Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
